


Through the glass

by YaoiMommaForevah4U2



Category: Original short for challenge
Genre: Angst, I love you guys!!!!, Love, Multi, Ok I'm done and I don't know how to tag, One Off, Other, Short Story, Unrequited Love, forgive forgive forgive I wrote this without the influence of chocolate and in about 20 minutes, if not it's ok, if you like great, no smut just angst, this is for YOU/You know who you are, this was a challenge from a friend, weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMommaForevah4U2/pseuds/YaoiMommaForevah4U2
Summary: A convenience store. A love triangle. Colonel loves Frank but Frank loves Kelsey. All this through the glass... Has anything ever hurt so much?





	

Once upon a time, as most good stories start, there was a little convenience store in a little town. The store wasn’t special or magical or anything out of the ordinary. It was just your run-of-the-mill convenience store. It stood on the corner in town, well known to its inhabitants and as a result, fairly busy.

Walking in, there’s your normal cashier set-up to the left, complete with cigarettes, a lottery machine, an assortment of vitamin packs and lighters, as well as the ever-traditional rolling papers. The guy behind the counter is the standard tired-of-lifer who can barely call out a greeting when you enter. 

Stroll through, look around. To the right is an ATM and, ironically, two digital Texas Hold ‘em and Keno games. A few aisles of conventional over-priced fair starting with toilet paper, four rolls for six dollars. Past those and lining the back wall, coolers are stocked with frozen foods, ice cream, sodas, milk and energy drinks. Parallel to the coolers is the row of candy, snacks, chips and gum.

Yeah, pretty much normal.

Except there’s a drama going on as we speak. A drama that no one knows about. A love drama...

Colonel fidgets slightly, trying to get comfortable. It’s been a long night for her, crowded in as she was with the others. She jostled against Pops, getting a dirty look. 

“Sorry, Pops.”

Pops grunted and turned over, settling back in to catch a few more minutes. The dawn wasn’t quite bright enough to illuminate the room yet and Colonel thought she could indulge herself in her favorite pastime a bit longer. From her position, she could see Frank across the way. She knew he was still sleeping by the laxness in his body. 

“God, he’s so beautiful. It’s like he was made for me.”

His brown skin, his smoothness, the perfect symmetry, Colonel wanted to melt all over him. She would give anything to have him as her very own. Anything at all. If only...

Frank blinked open his eyes to find himself staring into the face of his best bud, Weiner. Weiner was, without a doubt, a wiener and a douche but they had been together since the making and would likely die together at this rate. Weiner yawned, almost killing Frank with his breath.

“Morning, bro!”

“Do you have to be so fucking loud?”

“Dude, I’ve been up for, like, ages. Your girl is staring so hard through the glass, I’m friggin’ frying from the heat, ya know?”

Frank looked out through the glass door and peered around. Ah, there she was, all fluffy and cute and sweetly golden. Too bad he couldn’t feel anything but the warmth of a big brother for a little sister. She was so adorable, small and salty, but his heart belonged to another. He sighed as he called out the greeting he knew she was waiting for.

“Hey Colonel, good night?”

“Mmm, it was ok. Always so crowded. You?”

“Snug as a bug with Weiner up my ass, as usual.”

Colonel let out the most unladylike snort while Weiner protested the allegations of “being up Frank’s ass.” The two play-argued for a few minutes til one of the K’Basa family yelled at them to keep it down. Colonel chuckled at their antics, wishing she could be part of it all. It wasn’t so cramped over at Frank’s, though they were tight. She turned away from the scene, her heart both heavy and light at the same time. She would find a way to bridge the gap between them. She just had to put her mind to it.

Kelsey jogged along side her best friend. She was happy. Well, she was generally happy most of the time. She had a good life, she lived with her best friend, Cloey, and she loved jogging in the morning. It was energizing! After eating breakfast, the two roomies set off, jogging through town, enjoying the sunshine. They stopped to say hello to familiar people along their route. Her roomie, her much taller roomie, looked down at her with a competitive gleam in her eye.

“Hey Kelse, race you to the store! Wanna race, huh? Let’s race!”

Kelsey took off, knowing Cloey was a cheat. She barreled down the sidewalk, determined to get to that store first. Winner gets to pick what they want from the store and she was going to win! She knew exactly what she wanted. 

Frank was “getting lit” as Weiner put it. He kept glancing at the clock on the far wall. 

9:07am

She would be here soon. Frank tensed up at the thought of seeing her, her beautiful brown hair and sweet amber eyes. The grin that stretched across her pretty face. The way she would be winded from her race to the store. Her enthusiastic greeting that the cashier actually returned with delight. No one else was like Kelsey. No one. 

He fell in love with her the first time he laid eyes on her. How she strutted into sight through the window, walking besides a much taller girl. She seemed to be looking everywhere, taking everything in all at once. 

9:13

Where is she? Frank started to get a little twisted. She was not coming today? Did something happen? Was she sick?

“Bro, you’re giving me hives! Stop twisting and turning already!”

“Shut up.”

“Nah, seriously, man, she’ll be here. She’s just a little late. You’re so fucking psycho. I mean, she’s cute, yeah, but seriously?”

“Shut UP, Weiner!”

Weiner huffed at Frank and turned away. Frank knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. 

A dark blur ran past the window, double backing at a slower pace. Kelsey! She was panting with her exertion to win the race, head down, sucking in air. The tall girl jogged to a stop next to Kelsey as Frank watched Kelsey smile up in victory at the girl. 

Win!

Kelsey darted through the door as Cloey opened it. She went around the counter, practically getting right up into the lap of the cashier who absolutely adored her. He hugged her and she leaned against him happily. He let her go and she went to find her winning prize. 

“Kelsey! Come on, sister chick, pick something already!”

Cloey had a small pile on the counter as Kelsey circled around. She would know what she wanted when she saw it. Besides, this was a game Kelse played with Cloey just to push her buttons. How long would it take before Cloey lost it? She chuckled inside thinking of Cloey’s exasperated expression. 

She circled again, once more and went down the snack aisle. She always likes the smoked meat sticks at the end. She slowed, looking up and down, trying to locate the ones she wanted.

Frank’s heart almost stopped. She was right there, right there! Just a foot away. He couldn’t breathe as he took in the long dark hair, the sparking eyes, that sharp-toothed smile. She was the epitome of everything good and worthwhile. Weiner shoved at him, smiling broadly. Frank shoved back and would have punched Weiner if it weren’t for Kelsey suddenly moving at that point.

Frank watched her walk down the aisle and spot something that held her attention so completely. She went still. Then she reached up and grabbed three meat sticks carefully in her mouth and trotted away.

Frank felt faint, deflating as he watched her leave the store. Her sleek body moving with grace as she and the tall girl moved down the sidewalk. 

“Why isn’t it ever me?” Frank said so softly.

“Dude, it will be one day. You’ll see.” Weiner bumped against him gently. “You’re awesome and some day, she’ll look up and see you, man. I promise.”

Frank was grateful for the support but his heart hurt. He kept looking down to see if he was ripped open because he could swear that he was cut up from one end to the other. He turned away from the window. He just wanted to sleep.

Colonel watched the whole exchange with broken eyes. She would have cried if she could but she wouldn’t risk the others knowing her pain. She watched Frank light up when Kelsey came in. She watched him watch her with such adoration. She watched as Kelsey walked away, yet again, from the wonderful being that was Frank. She watched him fracture as she walked away. She watched him turn away as he always does when Kelsey leaves him behind. Colonel wants to comfort him, call out to him, offer her soul up to him. But she doesn’t. She can’t. Because he doesn’t want her. He never wanted her. She feels herself going stale inside, little by little, every day that she watches this drama repeat itself. Sorrow courses through her and she sobs silently, thinking, tomorrow is another day.


End file.
